Entre amitié et amour , il n'y a qu'un pas à franchir
by altahir
Summary: Lors d'une chaude soirée de printemps , la vie de Hisagi va être bouleversé à tout jamais


Bonsoir , tout le monde. J'imagine que beaucoup de personnes vu l'heure , ce que je devrais faire aussi d'ailleurs. Bref alors voici ma nouvelle fic , ayez pitié ne me flagellez pas car vous attendez une suite de mon ancienne fic mais je voulais en faire absolument une sur ce couple que j'ai découvert alors que je lisais d'autres fictions. Alors s'il vous plait ayez un peu de patience. Donc cette fic c'est sur Hisagi et Renji , je sais deux êtres complètement opposé mais je les vois bien ensemble. Sur ce , j'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir comme j'en ai pris en l'écrivant. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions , je sais je le dis tout le temps.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo dieu du manga et pas à moi *snif*

* * *

Il faisait chaud à la Soul Society. Le soleil était à son zénith. Les cerisiers commençaient à fleurir. La floraison aussi bien des cerisiers que des camélias , des iris , des lotus et fleurs de moutarde donnait un certain coté de paradis florale..

Certains lieutenants s'étaient réunis sous les cerisiers car pour eux aucun arbre quel qu'il soit ne rivalisait de beauté face à celui-ci. Tous étaient sensible à son incomparable splendeur. Ils s'étaient rassemblés pour boire du saké , manger des dangos et chanter entre amis.

Tous le monde à la Soul Society aimait le printemps. Il y avait dans cette saison comme une certaine atmosphère de détente , qui apaisait les cœurs et les corps.

Cependant tout le monde ne pouvait profiter de cette atmosphère de délassement. En effet certains devaient s'affairer dans des taches administratives. C'était le cas d'Abarai Renji. Sous les directives de son capitaine , il devait remplir certains papiers administratifs c'est pourquoi il devait se rendre aux archives. Il aperçut Hisagi arrivait au loin.

" Salut Hisagi , tu viens faire quoi ici ? " demanda Renji surpris qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hisagi était ici étant donné qu'il y avait maintenant Kensei comme capitaine et que celui-ci s'occupait de la paperasse tout seul.

" Oi Renji. Je suis venu ici car je suis un peu nostalgique. Faut dire que j'ai passé beaucoup de moments ici. Mais bon je suis bien content que ce soit fini , je suis bien content que Kensei Taicho s'en occupe "

" Ah je vois mais tu sais tu devrais profiter mieux que ça de ton temps libre et allait faire la fête avec les autres. En plus , il y a Matsumoto san " fit-il en clignant de l'oeil

" Oui je sais. J'irai plus tard. J'ai tout le temps devant moi maintenant. Mais pourquoi t'as cligné de l'oeil en parlant de Rangiku san ? interrogea-t-il étonné

" C'est bon tout le monde le sait , t'es amoureux d'elle n'est-ce pas " répondit le shinigami au cheveux rouges

" Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? " s'enquit le nostalgique

" Bah t'es pas amoureux d'elle ? " demanda Renji

" Non. Il est vrai qu'elle m'a fait sa déclaration mais je ne pouvais répondre à ses sentiments. Je croyais au début que je l'étais mais quand elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait je ne sais pas , il sait passé un déclic en moi qui m'a fait comprendre que je ne pouvais ressentir cela pour elle. Peut-être était-ce juste un jeu , je ne sais pas " affirma-t-il calmement.

" Ah bon mais je ne savais pas du tout cela moi " dit-il surpris

" C'est normal je n'aime pas spécialement parler de ma vie ou même parler de moi " rétorqua-t-il

" Oui c'est bien un truc que j'ai appris de toi ça. Mais tu n'aimerai pas en parler à quelqu'un " suggéra le rouge

" Bah peu m'importe en faite " répondit-il indifférent

" Trés bien moi ça m'intéresse. Viens faisons une promesse à partir de maintenant tu parleras de toi à moi vu qu'on est amis "répliqua Abarai

" Ok comme tu veux " déclara-t-il toujours avec un visage indifférent mais au fond il était tout de même content

"Bon moi faut que j'me remette à signer des fichus papiers. Ah j'en ai marre j'ai l'impression de passer ma vie ici " déclara le rouge en fronçant les sourcils

" Si tu veux je peux t'aider " fit le justicier de la peur

" T'en es vraiment sur " déclara Renji un grand sourire aux lèvres comme si son héros venait d'arriver pour le sauver. Le coeur du justicier fit une légère embardée dont il ne prêta guère attention.

" Oui je suis habitué ne t'inquiète pas " répondit-il un sourire aux lèvres content d'aider son ami.

" Tu as ma reconnaissance éternelle Hisagi " répliqua Renji

" Non c'est bon garde la pour quelqu'un d'autre " répondit-il avec son éternel visage impassible alors qu'il était gêné

" Quoi , comment ça enfoiré. Tu veux te battre " s'exclama Renji

" Non pas du tout mais Renji on a du boulot je crois " rétorqua-t-il. Il ne voulait pas montrer sa gêne voila pourquoi il avait dit ça.

" Oui tu as raison " conclut Abarai qui s'était soudainement calmer en pensant à la sentence que lui infligerait Kuchiki Taicho s'il ne finissait pas. Il en déglutit même difficilement.

Puis moult heures plus tard ils avaient enfin fini.

" Ah je suis mort moi "déclara Renji en soupirant. " Tu m'as sauvé la vie Hisagi , merci "

" J'en suis ravi " rétorqua-t-il en se levant

" Bon allé viens , on va déposer ça au bureau de mon capitaine et puis on va rejoindre les autres " affirma-t-il

Puis ils partirent ensemble déposer les papiers. En route , aucun des deux ne pipa mot. Ils étaient bien trop fatigué de toute cette journée. Au bureau du capitaine , il n'y avait personne. Renji en profita pour prendre quelques bouteilles de saké et proposa à Shûhei de se poser devant un cerisier , qu'il acquiesça bien évidement , il n'était pas contre un moment de détente bien mérité.

" Ah voila un cerisier. Viens on va s'asseoir ici Hisagi. Je suis trop fatigué pour chercher les autres " dis Renji en s'asseyant

" Pareil " rétorqua le lieutenant de la 9ème division

Hisagi s'était mit à coté de Renji c'est à dire devant le cerisier pour profiter du paysage mais aussi et surtout pour profiter du saké qui était posé entre eux.

" T'as vu c'est la pleine lune " déclara Renji avec des yeux qui brille tellement fort qu'on aurait cru un enfant qui s'extasiait pour la première fois

" Ah oui , t'as raison. C'est magnifique tu ne trouves pas ? " questionna Hisagi qui continuait d'observer la lune

" Ouais. Bah on peut dire que cette soirée on l'a bien mérité " répondit-il alors qu'il déplaçait son dos pour une meilleur position ce qui le fit se rapprocher d'Hisagi

" Oh peut-être veux tu que je me déplace " demanda-t-il alors qu'il commençait à rougir lentement mais il gardait son air impassible alors que dans sa tête il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

'" Non t'inquiète pas " répondit le shinigami aux cheveux rouges en souriant. Puis les deux shinigamis qui avaient un coup dans le nez commencèrent à dormir dans les bras ... de Morphée ( vous y avez cru hein moi aussi ) la tête de Renji qui tournoyait dans cette atmosphère ou planait une légère odeur d'ivresse et de volupté du au saké et aux fleurs de cerisiers vint se poser contre l'épaule de son ami.

Quelques heures après Hisagi cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il aperçu Renji qui avait un visage serein , le bruit de sa respiration sembler s'accordait avec le doux vent qui flottait et ses cheveux rouges flamboyant qui étaient détachés. Hisagi était assez troublé face à cet image d'une rare magnificience. Quoi ? Venait-il de dire que Renji était magnifique. Il se claqua visage et se dit :

" Ah mais non que je suis idiot c'est à cause du saké. Je dois avoir les idées pas trés claire " mais il continua tout de même à le contempler , n'arrivant pas à détacher son regard mais c'était sans compter sur le pouvoir de la fatigue et donc il se rendormit pour ainsi terminer son sommeil. Il s'était dit qu'il n'avait jamais dormi aussi bien comme si le corps chaud de Renji avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

Alors que le soleil du matin commençait doucement à chauffer , cette fois-ci ce fut Renji qui se leva en premier. Il fit un bond un peu à la façon des ninjas pour ainsi bien se réveiller puis il étira ses bras et émis un bâillement assourdissant.

" Ah j'ai jamais aussi bien dormi. Ça a du bon de dormir de temps à la belle étoile." Il tourna la tête et aperçu Shuhei. Soudain il se souvenu qu'il avait bu quelques verres ensemble la veille.

" Je devrais peut-être le réveiller. Mais il a l'air de faire un beau rêve. Raison de plus pour le réveiller " ajouta-t-il. Puis il approcha son visage du rêveur

" Hisagi , allé on se réveille " dit-il avec une voix douce. Puis le principal concerné cligna des yeux et aperçu le visage de Renji en face du sien. Son coeur se troubla , une pensée arriva , il aurait voulu que tout ses réveilles se passa ainsi puis il se fit non pas une gifle mentale mais un coup de poing mental.

" Oh salut Renji , merci de m'avoir réveillé " dit-il suite à cet incident psychique

" De rien. T'avais l'air de faire un jolie rêve " répliqua Renji un sourire aux lèvres content de son action

" Ah bon. Et bien je ne sais pas j'oublie tout le temps mes rêves lorsque je me réveille " mentit Shuhei. Soudain le sourire de Renji disparu , il se dit que tout cela n'avait servi à rien.

" Bon Hisagi , il faut que j'aille dans mon secteur. Byakuya va bientôt arriver " soupira Renji

" Ok à plus " répondit Hisagi , il regarda Renji s'éloigner , bien qu'il n'était qu'à quelques pas c'est comme si il était à l'autre bout du monde des shinigamis. Mais Renji revint sur ses pas.

" Ah oui je voulais te dire que j'ai passé une super soirée hier. Il faudra se refaire ça "

" Ok c'est quand tu veux moi aussi j'ai passé une bonne soirée ". Puis les deux s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Hisagi eut un léger pincement au coeur au moment de quitter Renji mais il n'en fit guère attention.

" Je me demande ce que peut bien faire Renji maintenant ? Et avec qui il est ? Non mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive je pense à n'importe quoi. Ah ça doit être parce que j'ai moins de responsabilités maintenant. Avant je ne faisais que me concentrer à mon travail et je passais le reste du temps à picoler pour oublier que je n'avais presque plus de vie sociale à cause de ces responsabilités. Ah je suis content de reprendre ma vie avant la trahison de ... Kaname " déclara-t-il tandis que son coeur se serra à la pensée que son ancien capitaine soit devenu ainsi. Il avait beau y réfléchir sans cesse , il ne trouvait pas la réponse.

Puis il arriva chez lui. Il se prépara du thé. Il se posa délicatement sur le sol qui était fait d'un bois d'une qualité rare et extrêmement confortable. Il croisa les jambes et bu son thé délicatement tout en respirant lentement comme pour profiter de chaque goutte de ce thé. Hisagi était un homme qui aimait le calme , la sérénité un peu à la façon de Byakuya. Le calme régnait en maître de ce coté-ci du Seireitei , ce qui explique qu'il soit si loin des quartiers de la 11ème division.

Puis il partit en direction de la neuvième division pour voir si l'on avait besoin de lui. En route , il tomba sur Renji.

" Renji , mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? Tu n'es pas avec ton capitaine " demanda-t-il alors qu'il était surpris

" Aujourd'hui est à marquer d'une pierre blanche mon ami. Byakuya me laisse un jour de repos. Je suis super heureux " fit-il alors qu'il souriait à pleine dent

" Ah je vois c'est super. Tu as de la chance " rétorqua le lieutenant qui lui aussi était content pour son ami

" Et toi , tu fais quoi ? " questionna Renji

" Ah moi bah j'... soudain il arrêta de parler , une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit , non un désir celui de passer la journée avec Renji , je vais acheter du saké ". Il avait trouvé l'excuse parfaite pour passer plus de temps avec le rouge mais cela ne suffirait sans doute pas à le garder rien que pour lui toute la journée.

" Bon , bah je viens avec toi alors " dit-il avec un léger ton autoritaire pour ne pas se faire rembarrer.

" Ok , comme tu veux " répondit indifféremment le vice capitaine de la neuvième alors qu'il voulait bondir de joie.

Puis ils partirent en route.

" Tu vas voir je vais te faire goûter le saké le plus divin , Renji " déclara Hisagi en esquissant un sourire à peine visible à la loupe

" Oh trés bien , alors t'as pas intérêt à me décevoir alors " rétorqua le rouge un grand sourire aux lèvres

" Oh ne t'inquiète pas je ne te trahirai jamais quoi qu'il arrive " répliqua Shuhei qui ressentit un trouble dans son coeur lorsqu'il avait dit ça , et surtout qu'elle était cette vague chaleur qui se propagea à l'intérieur de celui-ci mais peu importe on réfléchira à ça plus tard se dit-il

" C'est bon on est arrivé " ajouta-t-il puis il commanda la " divine " bouteille de saké.

Ils allèrent se poser dans un coin de la forêt du Seireitei , lieu de débauche et ou l'indécence régnait en maître. Il se posèrent dans un endroit ou l'ocre , le rouge , le bleu et le vert ainsi que le jaune lié au rayonnement du soleil se rejoignait dans ce seul coin de forêt. Cette mosaïque de couleurs ajoutaient une certaine atmosphère de délectation comme si les désirs charnels avaient trouver leur lieu de prédilection ce qui accorderait ainsi une touche sensuelle à ce coin à la fois exotique et envoûtant.

" Bon je commence à boire pour te dire s'il est vraiment divin ton saké " déclara un Renji qui pensait plutôt à boire de ce saké plutôt que de donner son opinion. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se saouler.

" Ok tiens commence , je t'en pris" répondit Hisagi. Puis il passa le saké à Renji. Il bu quelques gorgées avant de parler.

" Waw , c'est vrai qu'il est excellent ton saké " déclara Renji qui n'en revenait pas

" Mais " ajouta Hisagi

" Mais ce n'est pas le meilleur que j'ai bu ahah. Alors je croyais que tu me trahirai jamais " affirma Renji qui voulait taquiner son ami

" Eh bien , je me rattraperai la prochaine fois " affirma Shuhei qui était gêné

" Tu sais je donne rarement de deuxième chance mais bon comme c'est toi je veux bien " déclara Renji un grand sourire aux lèvres dont il en avait le secret. Mais dans la tête d'Hisagi , tout se bousculait , une myriade de questions l'assaillirent , son coeur s'affolait , sa poitrine était sur le point d'exploser , son visage s'empourprait , sa gorge se nouait , ses mains devenaient moites . Une émotion si intense envahit tout son être. C'est alors que Renji le remarqua , il s'approcha de son ami , posa délicatement ses mains sur la peau délicate de Hisagi , celui-ci n'en croyait pas ses yeux , il y avait une fine distance entre lui et Renji , mais il voulait la briser , il voulait ... il voulait ... il ne réussit pas à le dire mais il savait trés bien ce qu'il voulait.

" Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hisagi " dit Renji d'une voix calme et posé

" R ... r... ri... rien " bredouilla-t-il. Puis il enleva les mains de Renji , puis profitant que Renji soit surpris par le bruit d'un oiseau s'envolant vers le ciel , Hisagi s'enfuit en un shunpo laissant un Renji qui ne comprenait rien à tout ce qui venait de se passer ( c'est à peine croyable d'être aussi bête , il semblerait que Renji est plus que déteint sur Ichigo ). Hisagi ne comprenait plus rien , que signifiait tous ces sentiments , que signifiait toutes ces réactions. Renji avait su séduire l'âme sensible de Hisagi. Il l'avait touché avec ses rires , sa tendresse , sa franchise , son courage. C'est alors qu'Hisagi se dit qu'il ne pouvait ressentir de telles sentiments car chaque personne qu'on s'autorise à aimer , est quelqu'un qu'on prend le risque de prendre. Et puis , ils étaient tous les deux des hommes ( si toi aussi tu détestes cette argument ). Sur ces réflexions plus que douteuses , en particulier la dernière , Hisagi partit chez lui pour se calmer , se détendre et espérer avoir l'infime chance d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Quant à Renji , lui était plutôt tranquille. C'était bien simple pour lui les choses qu'il ne comprenait pas , il les laissait tomber sans se poser aucune question ( il valait mieux ou alors son cerveau aurait rendu l'âme ). Il continua à boire le saké , qu'il trouvait vraiment délicieux. Puis il s'allongea contre l'arbre et admirait le ciel bleu du Seireitei. Il trouvait que la journée était parfaite bien qu'il aurait voulu la passer avec une certaine personne c'est alors qu'il s'infligea une claque mentale comment pouvait-il penser à lui à ce moment. Puis il s'endormit , dans cette appendice de forêt ou l'air était un mélange de différentes odeurs tout aussi douces les unes que les autres.

Hisagi venait d'arriver chez lui. Il longea le couloir , monta les escaliers avec une certaine lenteur , il y avait une lourdeur dans ses pas cela reflétaient sans doute la lassitude qui avait pris place en lui. Il s'allongea délicatement sur son lit ferme , positionna son coussin de façon à ce qu'il puisse y poser sa tête dessus puis mis ses mains derrière sa tête sur le coussin qui s'affaissa sous son poids. Il regardait son plafond pensif. Il devait trouver les réponses à ses questions avant que celles-ci ne l'achèvent une bonne fois pour toute. Alors il rassembla tous les informations pour répondre à toutes ces questions. Une fois toutes les informations récupérées , il les remis dans l'ordre et soudain il arriva à la révélation ultime : il était amoureux de Renji. Voila , il l'avait dit. Il était amoureux de Renji même s'il s'en était rendu compte plus tôt , il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Mais au vu des informations recueillis ça ne pouvait être que cela. Soudain , la fatigue le happa , toutes ces réflexions et en particulier le dénouement l'avait épuisé mentalement. Il se réveilla au petit matin. C'était la première fois qu'il était joyeux au réveil , il avait du faire un doux rêve ... Cependant une question martela son esprit comme pour le ramener à la violente réalité , et aux responsabilités. Qu'allait-il faire concernant Renji ? Devait-il l'éviter ou lui dire toute la vérité ? Il devait se dépêcher de répondre avant que son cerveau ne croule sous les questions. Il choisit alors la première , il savait que ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas réciproque. Que Renji ne devait pas ressentir la même chose alors il décida de l'éviter c'était mieux ainsi. Il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe dans la tourmente d'un amour unilatéral.

Renji se réveilla suite à un rayon de lumière qui s'était logé dans le coin de son oeil droit. Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il avait encore dormi dehors comme au temps ou il habitait au Rukongai. Puis il étendit ses bras , bailla bruyamment faisant fuir de nombreux oiseaux par la même occasion ce qui provoqua le bruissement de certaines branches et la chute de feuilles. Puis il se leva , il constata un léger mal de dos du à la rudesse du sol mais il n'en avait que faire. Il claudiqua en allant vers la capitainerie , en effet il n'était pas encore tout à fait sobre. Mais surtout il fallait qu'il aille voir Hisagi , il voulait clarifier la situation car il avait comme un pressentiment que s'il ne le faisait pas , il risquait de le perdre et ça il ne le voulait surtout pas. Il se dit qu'il irait le voir plus tard. Il arrive à la capitainerie et aperçût son capitaine.

" Bonjour , Kuchiki Taicho " murmura-t-il car il était encore saoul

" Bonjour , vice capitaine Abarai Renji. Je constate que vous avez profité de cette journée de congé bien comme je m'y attendais. Dans la décadence et la débauche " déclara le capitaine avec une mine impassible mais à l'intérieur il se disait qu'il connaissait que trop bien son second

" Je vois que vous avez toujours l'oeil capitaine " répliqua Renji puis il s'assit devant la pile de paperasse qui l'attendait à son bureau

A la fin de la journée Renji était fatigué , il voulait rentrer chez lui mais avant ça il devait passer chez Hisagi pour savoir ce qu'il en était. Il se dirigea alors vers chez lui et en quelques shunpo il arriva en un rien de temps. Il toqua. Puis Hisagi lui ouvrit.

" R ... Renji ? Que fait tu ici ? " balbutia-t-il alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient

" Je suis venu voir comment t'allais ? Et je voulais savoir pourquoi hier tu t'es enfui " demanda Renji qui semblait être soucieux

" Euh , je suis désolé mais la je dois y aller. On a appelait ma division pour tuer des hollow au nom de la justice " déclara-t-il pour ainsi éviter cette discussion qu'il redoutait tant

" C'est bizarre j'ai pas senti leur énergie spirituelle " répliqua le rouge de plus en plus perplexe

" C ... c'est normal ils sont assez loin d'ici " bredouilla Hisagi

" Oh je peux t'accompagner alors. J'ai besoin d'entraînement. Il faut que je me vide l'esprit. " affirma Renji

" Je suis désolé mais ça va pas être possible " répliqua le vice capitaine de la neuvième

" Et pourquoi , t'as peur que j'en tue plus que toi. C'est ça ahah " railla le rouge

" Non c'est parce qu'il y aura mon capitaine. Et tu sais il pense avant tout à sa division et n'aime pas que d'autres vienne s'immiscer car il aime montrer que c'est lui le plus fort " déclara un Hisagi qui devenait de plus en plus nerveux au fil de ses mensonges.

" Ah je vois. Bon bah je repasserai une prochaine fois. Salut " conclut le rouge.

" Au revoir Renji " rétorqua le vice capitaine alors que son coeur devenait de plus en plus lourd au fil du départ de Renji. Il aurait voulu passait plus de temps avec mais il ne devait pas flancher.

Au fil des semaines , Hisagi évitait de plus en plus Renji. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait au loin , il s'enfuyait. Quand il venait lui parler , il cherchait une excuse pour partir. Hisagi essayait de passer le moins de temps possible avec Renji mais celui-ci en avait marre , cette situation commençait de plus en plus à l'agaçait. Il devait régler ce problème une bonne fois pour tout. C'était décidé ce soir après avoir remplis la paperasse , il ira voir Hisagi pour savoir ce qu'il en était.

Hisagi qui s'en alla aussi dans les quartiers de sa division mais aussi pour oublier cet impérieux besoin d'aller voir une certaine personne. Il s'était dit que s'il évitait la personne qu'il aimait , tout irait pour le mieux et ainsi il ne risquait pas de commettre une erreur mais cela devenait de plus en plus dur , il voulait tourner la page mais la page ne voulait pas se tourner. C'est pourquoi il prit une résolution , il ne pouvait continuer ainsi. Il devait aller parler à Renji lui avouait ce qu'il avait sur le coeur et ainsi il se sentirait plus libre et il n'aurait plus toutes ces questions qui parasitent son esprit. Bien qu'il savait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproque , c'était mieux que de continuer à mentir à celui qui avait une place très importante dans son coeur.

La journée avait passé à une vitesse éclair , comme si le dénouement de cette journée allait bouleverser leurs vies à tout jamais.

Pour Hisagi , son coeur battait de plus en plus vite à chaque seconde qu'il pensait à ce qui allait se passer. Il espérait secrètement que Renji partage les mêmes sentiments. Il s'était raccroché à cet infime espoir , il voulait connaître Renji mieux que quiconque , il voulait partager des moments intimes , il voulait tout faire avec lui bien sur il ne faisait pas de plan sur la comète , du genre passer le restant de ces jours avec lui ou encore l'épouser mais il voulait un début d'histoire pour connaître cette partie de lui qu'il n'avait jamais connu , pour se connaître mieux , pour voir ce qu'il adviendrait de cette histoire.

En ce qui concerne Renji , il voulait se réconcilier avec son ami , savoir pourquoi il le fuyait tout le temps. Il voulait savoir s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Il n'aimait pas que son ami le fuit constamment , il voulait retrouver cette relation de complicité avec qui il n'avait eu avec nul autre. Il sentait qu'il pouvait parler de tout avec Hisagi , il était très attentif quant aux divers problèmes de Renji. C'est pour cela que Renji aimait Hisagi. Le rouge commença à se concentrer pour trouver le reatsu de Hisagi. Au bout de quelques secondes , il le repéra comme si le propriétaire du reatsu lui envoyait une invitation à le rejoindre. Puis il arriva en quelques shunpo en face de celui-ci. Il se retrouva dans l'endroit ou tout avait commencé , dans ce coin de forêt ou la passion enflammée de Hisagi avait débuté. Ce coin avait toujours ce coté édénique , cependant ce soir la il y avait une touche de démoniaque qui se mariait à la perfection avec le coté paradisiaque.

" Il faut que j'te parle " commença Renji en s'approchant de la pénombre ou se situait Hisagi

" Laisse moi commencer s'il te plaît , c'est très important " répliqua Hisagi avec un regard sérieux , fixe et intense.

" Trés bien , vas-y , je parlerai après " rétorqua le rouge

" Une personne. Tout a commencé avec une personne. J'ai commencé à développer des sentiments de plus en plus forts , de plus en plus intenses pour cette personne. En effet , quand je suis avec cette personne , j'ai l'impression qu'elle rayonne de beauté bien plus que les étoiles qui illuminent les cieux. Cette personne est devenu l'objet de mes désirs. La personne que je convoite le plus , celle que je voudrais faire mienne , je voudrais que cette personne m'appartienne. Je l'aime d'un amour qui va contre l'intuition elle-même. Cette personne m'a ému magiquement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à cette personne à chaque instant. Quand je suis avec , mon coeur s'emballe frénétiquement , une chaleur intense envahit mon corps , mes mains tremblantes deviennent moites , mon visage rougit , mon sang bouillonne d'excitation , je suis transporté vers un monde rempli d'amour et de bonheur. Cette personne est unique , magique , il n'y a pas assez de mots pour la décrire tellement elle est parfaite. Cette personne Renji ... c'est toi. ". Voila , il venait de confesser son amour , mais comment allait réagir Renji face à cette déclaration , la suite au prochain épisode.


End file.
